Better
by pinnipednorth
Summary: Leia's intent on making Han beg, but she quickly starts losing at her own game. Sweet, short, and to the point. Slightly NSFW, set during RotJ.


He had attempted to swallow for what seemed like the thousandth time that night but the thick smoke that he drew in continued to coat his airways. Her eyes tantalized his from across the hut, establishing fleeting contact that signified her knowledge of his agitation. Her smirk upon ceasing eye contact declared that she was conscious of the effect she was having upon him and expressed her intentions of toying with him until she was satisfied with her endeavors.

The slit in her dress rose provocatively to her waist, the slight breeze threatening to derail her entire plan, claiming her dignity with it. Wispy chestnut curls formed at the ends of her cascading hair. He groaned and stood up, impishly pursuing her while her piercing eyes dared him to come closer, her crimson-stained lips fixed in a sly smile. She whipped around when he approached her but was pulled to him, her back pressed against his chest.

"Might I remind you, _General_ , that you are on Alliance business."

"If I'm lucky enough, I'm hoping business will be on me." She rolled her eyes in protest but felt the familiar weakness in her knees. "What do you say, how 'bout we sneak away for a couple moments?" She felt a hand stray from the embrace he had her in to trace the hem of her dress. She turned in his arms to address him.

"Hmm," she feigned pondering. "Nope." She smirked and patted his cheek before twirling her dress as she hastily turned around to take her seat among the gathered Ewoks.

He leaned against the wall for support as the droid's story began in their hosts' native tongue. His eyes centralized on her legs that, despite their actual length, seemed longer and more pronounced in the flickering light of the fire. He realized he had been entranced and broke his gaze, at which she tossed her hair and leered at him out of the corner of her eyes. His resolve had reappeared and he sauntered over to her. He lowered himself onto the log beside her and watched her expression with baited breath. Her exposed knee enticed him but his pride prevented him from reaching out to caress it, instead laying his pinky finger over top of hers between them on the log.

Her willpower slowly crumbled beneath her, leaving her defenseless and unable to control her actions. She felt herself gravitating towards him, her head resting upon his shoulder and her hands returning to their familiar location around his arm. A curious Ewok approached them and mimicked her, encircling his leg in his furry arms. He sighed and reached down to pet the creature, noting his beloved's adoring expression.

Slowly the fire began to die down and the creatures resigned themselves to their beds among the tree tops. He stood up and took her hand, leading her out of the comforts of the hut and into the crisp night air towards the Tyridium. He stopped before the ship and lead her to a bench to the right of the docking platform. He sat down and drew her to him, her straddling his right leg. She pressed her back into his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking in the night sky.

"So Your Worshipfulness, we need to have a talk about your attire." His right hand began to loiter along the outside of her thigh, consistently moving back and forth. "How am I supposed to lead a troop when you're dressed like this?"

His hand moved further along her leg, slipping underneath the slit of the dress, his mind reeling when he noticed the absence of fabric on her hips. "It's very un-princesslike."

Her staggered breathing and sporadic trembling didn't go unnoticed and he reveled at her worked up state upon noticing her clenched eyes. The advantage in the game she had been playing earlier had evidently became his. With a newly found bravado, he moved his hand to the inside to continue his administrations and felt her reaction more vigorously.

"What if you got into a sticky situation?" She abruptly gasped and tossed her head back onto his shoulder, her back arching and hips pushing forward. "Though it seems you already are." He removed his fingers and firmly grasped her hips, lifting her to her feet as he stood.

"Further offenses will result in disciplinary action."

Her eyes gleamed with a hint of lasciviousness and she turned to board the shuttle. Dumbfounded, he stood at the base of the ramp. Moments later, a mahogany fabric landed at his feet.

"Better?" She called down to him. He laughed incredulously before grasping the dress and bounding up the ramp.


End file.
